


If You Are Mad At Anyone, It Should Be Me

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Peter Parker Feeling Guilty, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Post-Spider-Man PS4, SPOILERS FOR:SPIDER-MAN:MILES MORALES AHEAD!!, We Don't Deserve Rio Morales, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: The fact was, he was here to meet with Rio Morales and confess his part in Miles keeping his own activities as the new Spider-Man a secret from her. Apparently while he'd been away, the woman had found out the truth, and had handled with it with all the grace he could hope for and then some, according to the young man. Ever since he'd heard this, Peter had been swallowed with more guilt than ever when it came to the boy's mother. He'd failed to save her husband at City Hall despite his spider-sense warning him that something was off, and that was more than enough. But now, she knew about her son's activities and was okay with it? Knowing the woman, this was surely true, but still, Peter couldn't bear the thought of her even bearing the slightest bit of resentment towards her son.If she felt that way towards anyone, it should be him.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Rio Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	If You Are Mad At Anyone, It Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: In the wake of the events of Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Peter has a talk with Rio. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: MILES MORALES!!

Peter waited as patiently as he could in the lobby of the building where the town council was having its meeting. It at least gave him plenty of time to try and figure out what he was going to say, not that it was helping much. No matter what words his head came up with, they just didn't seem good enough. 

The fact was, he was here to meet with Rio Morales and confess his part in Miles keeping his own activities as the new Spider-Man a secret from her. Apparently while he'd been away, the woman had found out the truth, and had handled with it with all the grace he could hope for and then some, according to the young man. Ever since he'd heard this, Peter had been swallowed with more guilt than ever when it came to the boy's mother. He'd failed to save her husband at City Hall despite his spider-sense warning him that something was off, and that was more than enough. But now, she knew about her son's activities and was okay with it? Knowing the woman, this was surely true, but still, Peter couldn't bear the thought of her even bearing the slightest bit of resentment towards her son. 

If she felt that way towards anyone, it should be him. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he almost jumped when she approached him. 

"Peter," she said curiously, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, Ms. Morales," he said meekly. 

"Please Peter, I've told you, call me Rio," the woman gently corrected him. 

Man, she reminded him so much of May. 

"I was wondering if there was anywhere you and I could talk privately for a little bit?" he asked. "It's important." 

"Oh," the woman said, seemingly taken aback by this. "Okay." 

She lead him to an empty room, closing the door behind them once they were both in. 

"Is it about Miles?" she asked, her voice suddenly laced with maternal concern. 

"What? No; I mean yes, it's about Miles, but he's fine," Peter stammered out, chastising himself for making her unnecessarily worry for even a second. The woman had enough on her plate as it was. 

"Peter, what's going on?" she asked. 

He sucked in some air, letting it out slowly through his nose, then spoke. 

"I understand you found out that Miles is the new Spider-Man," he began, "that he'd been training with the original for some time." 

The woman froze, her eyes appearing as a deer's in headlights. "I...Miles? No, of course not," the woman said, as if the idea were insane. 

"Ms. Mora...Rio, you don't have to hide it from me," he said, "because I am the original." 

The woman just stared at him in shock for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. 

"It all makes so much sense now," she said, shaking her head at herself. "All those times you guys were hanging out together, you were teaching him the ins and outs of being a superhero."

"Well, some of the time we really did the things we said," Peter countered. "That's actually the main reason why I'm here though; to apologize." 

"Apologize?" she said. Her phrasing it as a question caught Peter off guard; the way he figured it, he only had things to apologize to her for. 

"I encouraged him not to tell you about what he was doing," he said, pressing on, "because that's how I handled it with May. I never wanted her to worry about me, and I wanted to spare you of the same thing. Miles told me you handled it far better than he ever could've expected; that you've been nothing but supportive of him. I realize now that I was wrong to encourage him to keep this from you, so if you are mad at anyone, it should be me." 

Rio said nothing at first as she stepped forward so that she was just a few feet from Peter. 

"It was definitely a shock at first," she said. "He said the same thing to me when we talked about it, but after what happened with Roxxon...watching him fall from the sky like that...I understand why you both would choose to do that. So no, Peter, I'm not mad at either of you."

Peter sighed, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. 

"Thank you," he said. "I feel like I owe you so much more than I can ever give."

"You don't owe me anything," she replied, her words filled with grace. "In fact, I should be thanking you." 

"Thanking me?" Peter said, his eyes narrowing towards her as his brain tried to process why on earth she would say such a thing. "For what?"

"After Jeff died, Miles was lost. We both were," she began. "I had no clue how to get through to him, then you got him that job at F.E.A.S.T. From the first day, he seemed to feel like he had purpose again. And now...while he never mentioned your name, he talked forever about how Spider-Man had trained him so well, but how you also gave him the space to be his own hero."

She paused as tears suddenly began streaming down her cheeks. Peter moved closer to her, gently grasping her shoulders in his hands. 

"The truth is," she said, sniffing as she forced herself to continue, fighting through the impending sobs, "you saved my family, Peter, and I can't thank you enough for that." Rio then buried herself in Peter as he embraced her gently, like a grown up son would his mother. For a moment, he just held her as she let out a barrage of emotion that had likely been building for quite some time. She had undoubtedly had to be strong for two people over the last year, tending to her son's needs while grieving the loss of the love of her life as well. 

"And," she said as she pulled away, waving her hands towards her face, "I owe you another one, for allowing an old woman to make a fool out of herself like this." 

"Oh stop it," Peter said, "you still look as beautiful as you ever did." 

"Your aunt really did instill some manners in you," Rio replied as she wiped the last of the tears from her face. She then offered to see him out, which he accepted. 

"You and Mary Jane should come over for dinner again soon," Rio suggested as they descended down the stairs outside of the building. 

"Sounds good to me," Peter replied. "The Bugle's keeping her busy, but I'm sure she could find some time to break away for a good home cooked meal." 

"Maybe I can get Miles to invite that girl he's talked about a few times to come," she added. "I'd really like to meet her." 

Peter's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wait, there's a girl in the picture, and he hasn't told me?" 

"Well, if I'm being completely honest, I overheard him talking to Ganke about her a couple of times by accident," Rio admitted. "They always hush up about it whenever I come into the room to bring them food or something. Anyway, I need to get home for dinner. Thanks for stopping by Peter; I really appreciated it!" 

"No problem," Peter said, waving at her before turning around and walking off, his mind still stuck on that little detail she mentioned. 

He was DEFINITELY going to be following up on that in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the girl referenced at the end is Hailey. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Continuing to pray for all of you. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "For even the Son of Man did not come to be served, but to serve, and to give His life as a ransom for many." Mark 10:45


End file.
